Changes
by AikoTsuki
Summary: Perry turns human. Yeah, I know, way overdone. This time, he ends up hanging out with Phineas and Ferb. Not to mention, a new evil is rising in Danville. Can Perry stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, sorry if anyone hates this! I wrote this mainly because the idea of a human Perry is just awesome.**

**Blah, blah, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. But you knew that. So don't expect another disclaimer**

* * *

It started out like any other day. Perry took off while Phineas and Ferb were figuring out what they were going to do that day, and Candace was trying to bust them. Business as usual.

He flew to DEI on his hang-glider, landing on the balcony. He felt, uneasy. He cautiously tip-toed into the main area. All was quiet. He could see Doofensmirtz's latest Inator, but where was the inventor? Where was the trap that should have been laid out beforehand?

He crept over to the Inator, planning to push the self-destruct button-

"Surprise!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Perry turned around just in time to see the scientist fire a handheld Inator, enveloping him in a burst of light. As he collapsed in the most intense pain he'd ever felt he heard Doofenshmirtz announce "The best trap ever made for you, Perry the Platypus. The Human-Inator!"

* * *

Doofenshmirtz smiled, standing over Perry as the transformation began. This was his best idea ever! A platypus Perry always knew what to do, was very comfortable in his body, and knew how to use it. But a _human _Perry? It would feel strange and unnatural, and he would have to depend on Doofenshmirtz to survive, at least until he got adjusted. Which would give Doofenshmirtz plenty of time to take over the Tri-State area!_  
_

He walked over to the other device and started to disassemble it. It was a decoy, to distract Perry so Doofenshmirtz could fire the _real _device- the Human-Inator.

He heard a whimper from behind him. He turned around. Perry- now a human- was asleep, lying on the ground, completely naked. He actually felt a bit sorry for the boy, he had to be _freezing. _So he picked him up, carried him to the couch, and covered him with a blanket. It was actually quite easy for him to carry Perry, he was now a scrawny boy about twelve or thirteen years old.

Doofenshmirtz chuckled to himself. To think, the secret agent that had thwarted him countless times was now just a thin, small kid! Doofenshmirtz silently bet himself he could render Perry helpless without even exerting himself that much.

He wondered how he'd get clothes for Perry. Actually, he'd planned for Perry being an adult, and was going to let Perry borrow his own clothes for a while. But that wasn't going to work. Maybe he could give Perry some of his clothes until he could take him to the store later.

He decided to make some hot chocolate for himself, and Perry, when he woke up. He was walking back to finish with the fake Inator when he heard a small gasp. He looked at the couch. Perry had woken up. He was sitting up, staring at his hands in complete shock.

When Perry looked up at Doofenshmirtz, there was terror in his eyes. "Wha- what did you do to me?"

* * *

**Am wanting to have Perry and everyone fight a villain. (One planning on world-domination.)**

**I'll except just about anyone as a bad guy, even my OC, Kat. Leave me your suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: You are amazing! Thanks, that's the sort of villain I was looking for!**

**Okay, this chapter is me doing what I think would happen if someone suddenly found out they had turned into a pre-teen, human, boy after being a platypus their whole life. No complaining!**

* * *

Perry opened his eyes. He felt... different. Where was he, anyways? Well, he was on a couch. Someone had put a blanket over him. Was he at home? No wait, that didn't work. Oh, right, he'd passed out after Doofenshmirtz his him with one of his Inators.

He sat up. His arms felt strange, weak, cold. He looked down and gasped. Not only was he bigger, but his arms were long and pale and hairless. His hands, he had human hands. He wasn't wearing any clothes, which was embarrassing, for some strange reason. What was going on? For him to be a human, it was impossible. Right?

He looked up. Doofenshmirtz was looking at him. "What did you do to me?"

Actually, he was surprised he could speak. It made sense, but it felt weird. Everything felt weird. His body, moving.

* * *

When Perry looked at him like that, Doofenshmirtz felt bad. He almost pitied the boy. He looked so afraid and alone and... helpless. Part of him wanted to exploit this new weakness, but part of him wanted to help his nemesis.

"Am I really... human?" Perry asked. Doofenshmirtz nodded.

Perry looked so upset, he actually started to cry. Any inner debate was instantly resolved as Doofenshmirtz's parent side won over his evil side. He sat on the couch next to Perry. "It's okay. Being human's not that bad."

"I, I won't ever get to see m-my f-fam-ily again!" Perry sobbed.

"Of course you'll see them again!'

"N-no I won't! I-if I tell them, I-I'll be r-relocated!"

Of course. That made sense, the OWCA was a secret organization, after all.

"I'm back!" Vanessa shouted, walking into the room. She dropped her bags. "Dad? Who's the kid, and why is he crying?"

"This is Perry. I, uh, turned him into a human," Doofenshmirtz said sheepishly.

"And you made him cry? You jerk!" Vanessa picked Perry up (wrapper in a blanket) and held the sobbing boy close. She whispered comforting things until his sobs quieted. "There now. Better?" Perry nodded sheepishly. "Why don't we find you some clothes, and then I'll take you to the mall to find you some things that will actually fit, 'kay?"

"But I was going to-" Doofenshmirtz protested.

"No way, Dad. You have no fashion sense." Perry tried to stand on his two wobbly legs, reminding Doofenshmirtz of a newborn colt. Vanessa steadied him.

* * *

"Arrgh!" Vanessa growled in frustration. After helping Perry into one of her dad's shirts and boxers (both of which were comically huge on him) she attempted to tame Perry's unruly teal hair. It literally stuck up in all directions, and no amount of combing or hair gel seemed to get it to lay flat.

She threw down the comb. "You know what? I give up. Let's go to the mall."

Perry nodded, silently trotting behind her. They took the bus there. On the way, Vanessa noticed that some things were still the same. There was the platypus tail, which the over-sized T-shirt managed to hide. Then there was the fedora, which grew to fit Perry's human head. His watch had expanded as well. There was something else, something Vanessa hadn't noticed before- a paw-shaped locket, which now hung around Perry's neck on a leather cord. Where did that come from?

"I'm sorry to bother you," Perry said quietly.

"No problem," Vanessa said. "Not to sound selfish or anything, but I sort of always wanted a little brother or sister. I guess you'll be staying with my dad until he figures out a way to change you back, huh?"

Perry nodded. "I wanna see my family."

She hugged the boy. "Don't worry, we'll find a way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarletninja: Yeah, I was going for a big-sister type relationship. Don't worry, Perry will see the boys again soon.**

**Thank you everyone, especially Galaxina-the-Seedrian! Sorry, this chapter's gonna be pretty long. Once again, yet another case of me writing while listening to music. "Moonlight Shadow," this time.**

* * *

They walked into the mall. "Okay, we've gotta figure out some way to hide that tail of yours," Vanessa said. "Maybe a coat... no that won't work. It's summer, too hot."

They walked by one of the windows. Phineas and Ferb were behind the mall, working on another of their projects. Vanessa smiled. Maybe Ferb and his brother would be able to come up with something. They were about the same age as Perry.

Perry noticed where Vanessa was dragging him and tried to lead her away. "Umm... maybe we'll find an idea in one of the stores," he said.

"Don't worry," Vanessa said. "I've got a friend who I think could help."

Vanessa snuck up behind Ferb, almost dragging Perry the entire way. Still panicked, he decided to hide behind Vanessa.

"Hey Ferb," Vanessa said. "What are you guys working on today?"

Ferb looked up. "Oh, hey Vanessa. It's a water park."

"Cool. Um, I have something I was hoping you could help me with."

"What is it?" Phineas asked as he walked over.

"You see, my dad has this nemesis, and he-" She looked at her side and behind her. Perry was gone. "Oh no."

* * *

She stood at the ship's bridge. "We will be approaching the planet shortly, Master," one of the underlings said, bowing quickly before running off. She smiled evilly. She was already in the form required for their next target, a backwater planet known to it's inhabitants as "Earth." They were relatively unintelligent, for the most part they didn't even have the ability to go beyond their own moon. These pathetic, weak, helpless beings would be almost too easy to crush.

Almost. There were certain people that might put up a bit of a resistance. Namely, certain inhabitants in an Earth community known as "Danville." More specifically, two "humans" known as "Phineas" and "Ferb." They'd traveled the stars, on numerous occasions, and managed to defeat a powerful opponent from another dimension. Those two would be a challenge indeed.

She looked up as the alarms were going off. A white, pod-shaped ship was coming close. The Gollen.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"Okay, well, you see, my dad's nemesis is a platypus and today he turned him into a human. Only, his nemesis still has a tail, and now he's run off!"

"Isabella, you take the Fireside Girls and help Vanessa look for her friend," Phineas said. "Everyone else, let's keep working on the water park. I was hoping we could be done building by lunch."

"Got it!" Isabella said, grabbing Vanessa's hand. "What does he look like?"

She sighed. "Well, he's about you guys' age, and he has spiky teal hair and orange eyes."

"Is that him?" one of the Fireside Girls asked. Perry was walking back into the building. He saw them and started to run.

"Catch him!" Vanessa shouted.

Cue epic cartoon-style mall chase scene. Eventually, Isabella managed to tackle Perry to the ground. In the process, Perry's locket opened. Isabella's eyes widened. "Perry?!"

* * *

For some strange reason, her ship was helpless against the enemy. They'd upgraded their weapons- and defense-systems since the last time they'd fought. It was a slaughter for those on her side.

Alec, her mate, her partner, grabbed her hand. "We have to get you out of here!" he shouted.

"What about you?!"

He threw her into an escape pod. "I'll be right behind you!"

That was the last she saw of him. The ship exploded as soon as her escape pod was ejected. "NO!" No one else made it out alive.

She plummeted to Earth, landing in the desert. She was ticked. She would destroy everyone, she'd-

She'd re-build her people, and use this planet to house them until they depleted it's resources. She smiled. She knew she could do it, but she had to get rid of her opposition first.

* * *

Perry was carried back to everyone else by Vanessa. He was crying again, and only Vanessa knew why. Phineas and Ferb were his family, she just realized that when she saw the inside of his locket. If they found out, he'd be re-located as soon as he went back to being a platypus.

Phineas and Ferb were upset when they found this out. Sure they were mad Perry hadn't told them the truth, but he was only doing it because he wanted to stay with them.

There was a thunderstorm that night. Phineas wondered how his pet was doing (he was still staying with Doofenshmirtz). He knew Perry didn't like thunderstorms, or sleeping by himself.

Perry was terrified. He let out a small cry every time he heard a thunderclap. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. He ran into the first bedroom he came to. Doofenshmirtz's.

Doofenshmirtz sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"I-I'm scared. C-can I sleep with you?"

Normally, Doofenshmirtz would have refused. It wouldn't be right for an evil scientist. But right now, he was too sleepy to care. "Sure," he said, falling back into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long guys! I haven't updated since.. wow. I don't even want to think about it.**

**My past month has been crazy. Taking martial arts- and finding out how much fun it is to beat the crap out of people. Turns out I have a mile-wide sadistic streak. And might be bi. Still not sure.**

**Mochi Bounce: Thanks. I wanted it to be a cute little scene.**

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

Vanessa yawned, stretching her arms as she started to wake up. She looked at the clock next to her bed. Already 10 am?! Why on earth was she sleeping that late?!

Oh, right, because she was up late. Perry practically refused to sleep by himself last night. Apparently, he normally slept with one of his owners. But he was a human now. He needed to sleep by himself, in his own bed. Everyone decided it would be best if he stayed human, if he changed back the OWCA would relocate him, and no one wanted that.

She walked over to what was going to be Perry's room from now on. "C'mon Perry, time to wake up," she said groggily. No response, the bed was empty. "Perry?" Maybe he was an early riser...

She walked into her dad's room. "Dad, get-" She smiled. Perry was asleep in Heinz's bed, the older man was holding the "platy-human" close. She could see tear marks. Had Perry been upset? She left the room. She had a feeling her dad would deny comforting his nemesis in any way, even if he was now just a kid.

Perry woke up while Vanessa was making breakfast. "What're you making?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Waffles. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "Can I help you?"

"Sure. Why don't you set the table?"

* * *

Heinz eventually got up, and everyone sat down to have breakfast. "What are you guys planning to do today?" Vanessa asked.

Heinz sighed. "I need to create some legal documents for Perry," he said. "He's gonna need them. Maybe I can make a Paperwork-Inator to do it for me..." One glare from the boy across from him and he quickly said- "Or I can just do it the normal way."

Perry smiled, swinging his legs as they dangled from the chair. "I'm gonna spend the day with Phineas and Ferb!" he chirped.

"Why don't I come along?" Vanessa suggested. "Those guys come up with some pretty cool stuff."

* * *

She sighed, glancing between her computer screen and the front doors of DEI across the street, finally deciding the sun had moved to a position where she could take off her sunglasses. She couldn't understand why humans hadn't evolved to withstand sun in their eyes. Oh well. Although, heels seemed to be a strange invention, more of a torture device rather than a fashion accessory.

She was on her own now. No mate, no army to back her up. She had to act with even more caution that usual, and she was going to get a human to assist her in conquering this pathetic planet. She knew who was going to help her, she just needed to win him over. He _would _obey her, she would make sure of it. Even if she had to walk around in this useless human form.

She looked up in time to see Doofenshmirtz's daughter walk out of DEI. Perfect. Now Heinz would be alone. But, who was the child Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was with? She hadn't seen that boy in her research. She shrugged. It didn't matter. Soon, this entire planet would be under her control.

* * *

Perry and Vanessa walked into the backyard at the same time as Buford, Baljeet and Isabella. "Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked like she did every day.

Mrs. Flynn poked her head out into the backyard. "Boys, I'm going to the-"

Suddenly, there was an explosion not two feet away from Phineas and Ferb. As the shock faded, the wind blew dust and smoke around the backyard, making it impossible to see, threatening to blow everyone into the air. Vanessa instinctively shielded Perry, while Ferb did the same for Phineas.

The dust settled, revealing a girl in the midst of the chaos, standing in front of Phineas and Ferb. She was about the same age as Phineas, with dark purple hair in a spiky ponytail and lifeless blue-grey eyes. She'd been in the fight of her life, she was covered in scratches and burns. A large gash ran down her side, bleeding heavily. She looked at the boys with half-lidded eyes. "Phineas... Ferb... You have... you have to-" she moaned in pain, falling into Ferb's arms.

Candace came running into the arms. "Mom! Mom! I _told _you they were going to do something crazy! See? See! Oooh, you guys are so busted!"

Mrs. Flynn asked the question on everyone's mind. "What just happened?"

* * *

"Can I get you something?" the waitress asked. She looked up, finding it easy to control the young woman's mind.

"Yes. Why don't you get me a chicken sandwich? No mayo. Then take the rest of today off. Don't charge me for anything."

The woman nodded, a blank-zombie stare replacing her normal expression. "Of course." She turned and walked over to the kitchen to place the order.

Finally. Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked into the cafe to grab a coffee before doing whatever crazy thing he had planned for the day. She stood, walking directly in his path as he obliviously walked right into her, spilling his drink all over her shirt. She winced. Hot coffee burns.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Let me help you clean that up!" Heinz apologized, starting to ramble. She smiled. Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

"I don't know," Phineas said. "We just about to get started on our big idea for today when- well, all that happened."

"Who is she?" Isabella asked. The only people that heard what the mystery girl had said were Phineas, Ferb, Vanessa and Perry. "What does she want?"

Mrs. Flynn noticed the dripping blood. "She's hurt! We need to call an ambulance!"

"Not such a good idea," Vanessa said."They'll ask what happened."

"So what? Then we tell them what happened!"

"They won't believe you. To them, either you're lying- which makes it look like _you _did this- or your crazy. We need to take care of this on our own."

Mrs. Flynn nodded, understanding what Vanessa was saying. "We're going to need some more first aid supplies. I'm going to the pharmacy." She looked at everyone. "Move her to the couch and try to stop the bleeding, all right?"

Everyone nodded. "Got it."

* * *

"So, umm, you're-" Heinz said.

"Stellar Keife."

"Oh. That's a cool name. I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

She had him distracted. He spent the next couple of hours with her, completely forgetting about whatever she had planned. He looked at his watch. "Oh no! I have so much to get done!"

She smiled. "That's okay." She flipped her strawberry blonde hair.

"Uhh... do you have anything planned for tonight?" Heinz asked.

"Not really."

"Really? That's great! Would you... umm... like to grab dinner later?"

She shrugged. "Sure." Perfect.

* * *

The boys carried her to the couch. "Why do you think she's here?" Baljeet asked.

"I dunno," Phineas said. "She said 'Phineas, Ferb, you have to-' then she passed out."

"So she has some sort of message?" Isabella asked, holding a towel over the other girl's gash in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She was already slightly jealous of the mystery girl, she was pretty and competition for Phineas' love.

"Maybe."

"I knew you guys were up to something!" Candace shouted. "You guys are soooo busted when Mom finds out!"

They heard a groan come from the couch. The girl was awake. "Stay down!" Isabella warned. "You lost a lot of blood."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Where... am I?" She looked around. "Who are you all? What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Vanessa said.

"I... I can't remember anything," the girl said. "It's all so fuzzy. Wait. I do remember _one _thing."

"What is it?" Phineas asked. He wanted to know her message, it had to be important.

"Uhh, a name. Sinead. Sinead Cerys." She yawned. "So sleepy." She sighed, falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

**Maeph93: Yeah, he doesn't.**

**RCRC36: Glad you like it. Here's more.**

**I wrote this to "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation.**

I'm searching for answers  
'cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire.

I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.

I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colours show  
A dangerous sign.

It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find.

I just have know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?

* * *

Mrs. Fletcher came back a few minutes later with first aid supplies. She then shooed the boys out into the backyard while the girls tended to "Sinead's" wounds. (They needed to take off her shirt.)

All the blood made Isabella feel like passing out, but she kept herself going by telling herself she'd earn the "Extreme First Aid" patch. (They have a patch for even weirder things.)

Candace was going to throw out Sinead's shirt (it was so badly burned and ripped, there was no point in keeping it) when she felt something hard in the pocket of the girl's jacket. She reached in and pulled out-

"A locket?" Candace asked. She stuck it into her skirt pocket before going back into the living room.

Mrs. Flynn made some lemonade for everyone while they were waiting for Sinead to wake up again. Vanessa's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi Dad... you what?... With who?... You're going out to dinner with _someone you just met?!"_

"He has a pathetic love life," Perry commented.

Vanessa smirked, but didn't say anything. "Okay, got it. Can we order pizza? ... Thanks. Later." She turned to Perry. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight. How does pizza sound?"

Sinead sat up. "Uhh... it feels like someone stabbed me."

"I think someone did," Ferb commented.

She looked down at her torso. She wasn't wearing a shirt, but bandages seemed to cover most of everything. "Oh."

"You're taking this pretty well," Candace noted.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"So, Sinead-" Mrs. Fletcher started to say.

"Sinead sounds kind of like a boy name. Umm, Cerys is better."

* * *

_She ran along the grass, climbing up the cliffside. "Come on, Phoenix!" she shouted. "I bet you can't catch me!"_

_He chased after her, stopping to catch his breath before attempting the climb. "Aww, no fair Cerys! You know I'm no good at climbing!"_

_She smiled, laying on her back as she held her hand out to him. "Then let me help you."_

_They both stood at the top of the cliff. "See? That wasn't too hard," Cerys said, smiling._

_Phoenix gasped. "What's wrong?" Cerys asked, turning around. She was just as shocked as her friend. Behind them their city- their homes- were in flames._

_(***********)_

_They ran out of the building, being chased by... what could only be described as monsters. "We can't make it!" an older Phoenix shouted._

_"Yes we can! Remember what Phineas said? We just have to get them to shape-shift!"_

_"But how? They're powerful enough as is!"_

_"I have an idea!" She ran to the ledge. They were hundreds of feet above the ground. "Grab my hand!"_

_Phoenix obeyed, grabbing her outstretched hand. They ran off the edge as Cerys pressed a button on her wristband. A pair of mechanical wings sprouted from her shoulders, allowing her to fly while carrying her friend._

_The monsters paused at the ledge. They couldn't fly. So they started to change shape to chase their quarry._

_"Now!" Cerys shouted. Phoenix fired his gun, eliminating their targets._

_Cerys flew them to solid ground. "We did it!" They cheered, hugging each other._

_Suddenly, Phoenix fell limp. "You okay?" Cerys asked. No response. "Phoenix? Phoenix?!" She turned him around. Blood was blossoming from a hole right over his heart._

_Cerys slumped to the ground, clinging to her lifeless friend. "No, d-don't do this to me, Phoenix," she sobbed. "Please, please just wake up. Don't leave me. Please, you promised."_


End file.
